YuGiOh! Snake Saga
by darkmagician1
Summary: The SNAKE organization steals the Millennium Eye, and Yugi and his friends have to duel to get it back, and learn the secret behind SNAKE. Duel-packed!


Yu-Gi-Oh! Snake Saga  
  
Takes Place: After Memory Saga, Before Final Battle Between Atem and Yugi.  
  
Summary: As Yugi and his friends take one last vacation together Hawaii, a dark organization appears, wearing mysterious devices on their hands...  
  
Episode 1: A Dark Aura  
  
The morning sun woke Yugi up, and he sat up in a start. He got up excited.  
  
"Today's the day, Yami," said Yugi, "today, we spend all day with Tea, Joey, and Tristan!"  
  
{Indeed it is Yugi,} answered Yami, {that is, before...we must..} Yami trailed off.  
  
"Until the day we duel comes, Yami," said Yugi, "let's just have fun Yami, with our friends. "  
  
{You're right.}  
  
"Yugi!" Grandpa called from downstairs, "you're friends are here!"  
  
"Coming!" said Yugi. He dressed quickly and went downstairs.   
  
"Yugi!" said Joey, grabbing Yugi in a headlock, "man, I thought you'd never come down!"  
  
"Sorry, Joey," Yugi said sheepishly. He then turned to Tea and Tristan, "hiyah, everyone."  
  
"Good morning Yugi," said Tea and Tristan.  
  
"So guys, what are we gonna do today?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Let's go to Anne's Bakery and eat everything there!" exclaimed Joey, "12 donuts for a dollar!"  
  
"Joey..." said Tea.  
  
"Anyway," said Joey, "how long do you intend to wait until you and Yami duel, Yugi?" asked Joey.  
  
"Um, I don't really know...maybe three weeks, until summer vacation is over." Said Yugi.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"So," said Tristan," looks like we got three weeks to make you and Yami have the best fun of your life!"  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day, Yugi and Yami had the time of their life, from riding the roller coaster at the theme park to eating ice cream at the local hub. It was ten o'clock when he finally got home.  
  
"Well, that was fun, wasn't it Yami?" said Yugi in a satisfied voice.  
  
"Indeed," said Yami, "in fact, it might have been more exciting than facing Bakura in-"  
  
"Yugi!" Grandpa suddenly shouted from inside.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted, and rushed inside. There was broken glass everywhere, and tables were overturned. Grandpa himself was on the ground. Yugi rushed to his side.  
  
"Grandpa! What happened?" cried Yugi.  
  
"Some man in a gray cloak," croaked Grandpa, "he came in, and, and using some kind of golden device on his hand, he paralyzed me, and started searching the shop. The only thing he took was, was the Millennium Eye!"  
  
"What-" Yugi was cut off when a figure suddenly appeared in the doorway. He was a man in a big gray cloak, with silver hair drooping all over the sides of his head. He spoke in a deep voice.  
  
"I forgot to give you this, Pharaoh Atem," he said, and he threw out a note and a envelope. Yugi caught them, and when he looked up, the stranger was gone.  
  
{That stranger,} thought Yami, {he knew my name. Who is he?}  
  
Later that day, Yugi read the note to his friends.  
  
Dear Yugi,  
  
  
  
If you want your Millennium Eye Back, come to Mt. Kilauea. Enclosed in our letter is a little gift to help you along.  
  
Signed, Snake Cult  
  
"In the envelope," said Yugi, "I found this."  
  
He brought out from his pocket 4 tickets to Honolulu, and two $100 dollar bills.  
  
"Without the Millennium Eye," said Joey, "you can't duel Yami!"  
  
"Yeah. He's not only delaying my destiny, there's no telling what he might do with the power of the Millennium Eye!" said Yugi, "We have to go."  
  
"I'll go with you all the way, Yugi," said Joey.  
  
"Me too!" said Tea.  
  
"Count me in!" yelled Tristan.  
  
"Then it's off to Hawaii!" said Yugi.  
  
{Yugi,} said Yami, {I have a feeling something big is going to happen. We'll need to bring our cards.}  
  
"Okay, Yami," said Yugi.  
  
Elsewhere, deep inside the ground, was a bright chamber, with symbols carved into the walls and ceiling. In the middle of the room was the silver-haired man.  
  
"Now, Atem," he said, "your soul shall be taken, and immortality and power will be mine!"  
  
*By the way, all my loyal readers, for the rest of the story, Yugi will call Atem Yami, while Atem and the others will call him by Atem. 


End file.
